Under the Pledging Tree!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Under the Pledging Tree in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Although Ash struggles during his challenge against Ramos and his grass type Pokemon at the Coumarine City gym, our hero manages to successfully put his unique battling style to the test and pull off a victory, winning his fourth Kalos gym badge. (Then we cut to the Pokemon Center as then Serena places her Pokedex on the computer and starts to analyze) Nurse Joy: Serena from Vaniville Town all set, I'm happy to say you are entering to the Pokemon Showcase rookie class is complete. So best of luck! Serena: Thanks! Now Pancham, Fennekin ready? Ash Ketchum: It's your first performance! Bonnie: I know, your gonna be great! Mimi Tachikawa: I can't wait to see you did great! Serena: Thanks a lot! Clemont: I know it doesn't get underway just yet. But are you ready to go? Serena: Yeah. But a little practice couldn't hurt, I have to work just as hard as Ash to be successful. Ash Ketchum: Your gonna do just fine. Give it all you've got and you'll have nothing to regret! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Under the Pledging Tree! (Then our heroes exit the Pokemon Center as they see People and Pokemon are decorating something in the town) Takato Matsuki: Check it out. Ash Ketchum: What's all this? Clemont: I wonder if something's going on tonight. Ramos: There getting ready for the festival. (Ramos and his Gogoat shows up) Ash Ketchum: Hey Ramos! Serena: Wow, a festival! Agumon: There's a festival in the Coumarine City? Ramos: The Coumarine City happens each and every year. There's a story, long, long ago there was a trainer and his Pokemon. They went on a journey together and experienced countless adventures. So at the end of their journey, they settle down on this land and live happily ever after. In honor of their lasting friendship, the trainer gives his Pokemon a little tree, as a lovely reminder of everything they have been through together. Before long that little tree grew and grew becoming the largest tree in Coumarine City. And that tree is known as the pledging tree. Serena: That sounds wonderful! Kari Kamiya: That's so beautiful! Mimi Tachikawa: I really want to see the pledging tree! Tai Kamiya: Never seen a pledging tree before, but I can see the lights at night. Palmon: Me too! Clemont: Hold on sec, is that tree alive today? Ramos: Yes, that's it over there. Since then it is say if the trainer gives their a Pokemon gift while standing under that tree. The bond between them will grow even stronger, it's becoming a tradition. Magnifo: '''I really love gifts! '''Serena: Wow, that is just so sweet! Mimi Tachikawa: I really want to give a gift to Palmon! Sora Takenouchi: I want to give a gift to Biyomon too! Bonnie:' '''Ramos, what time does the festival start? '''Ramos:' It begins at sun down. A Trainer first places their Pokemon's present underneath the pledging tree. And then a trainer offers the gift after the sun goes down. - - - - (Meanwhile with Emerl and Tai) - - - - - (We see the villains spying on Ash and Serena) - - - Wendy O Koopa: I don't care! I want to steal lovely gifts for me! I want it! I want it! I want it! The Whammer: Okay! Can you please stop whining! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Matt Ishida: D.O.O.M.! Gabumon: Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot! Yoshi: Bowser and his kids! Omi: Jack Spicer! Bloom: And the Trix! Tai Kamiya: Not the Wild Kratts' enemies again! Ash Ketchum: What are you doing here? Bonnie: I want my drawing back right now! Mimi Tachikawa: 'Give me back that present! It belong to Palmon! '''Mordecai: '''Evil doers, what's your deal?! Are seriously trying to steal the presents in the festival? Shouldn't you give the presents back to us now? '''Zach Varmitech: '''No can do! '''Donita Donata: '''Yeah, not gonna happen. '''Gaston Gourmand: '(Laughs) No way! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Look here, and listen up! If you don't give the present back that belongs to Renamon, we'll kick your butts! '''Jessie: '''Silence twerp! These presents are now part of Team Rocket festival! '''James: '''And when combined with you're Pokemon will have caught a cornucopia caché! '''Meowth: '''Yeah, whatever that mean. Time to clean! '''Donita Donata: '''You're crests are coming with me! (Meowth brings a vacuum trying to suck everything) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Those nasty villains are starting to get on my nerves! '''Ramos: '''Gogoat, ready?! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ramos, leave everything to us, okay! '''Tai Kamiya: '''We'll take the bad guys down! '''Ramos: '''Right, it's all yours! '''Philmac: '''Time to bring out my sword! '''Meta Knight: '''Let's do this! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Kay, Pikachu, use Iron Tail! (Pikachu uses Iron Tail, while Philmac and Meta Knight bring out their swords to slice the wires and rip open the sack releasing the gifts the villains stole) '''Verminious Snaptrap: '''No! '''Jessie: '''Why you impertinent party-poopers! '''Emerl & Tai: '''Shut up! You're party-poopers! (They realize they said the same quote) What? '''Mordecai: '''Jinx! '''Donita Donata: '''You annoying heroes stopping my plans! I want you're crests right now! (She runs trying to get Kari's Crest of Light, but Agumon already digivolve to WarGreymon thus stopping her before she could her Kari) '''Tai Kamiya: Hold it right there! If you touch my little sister, and her crest of light! WarGreymon and I will ruin you're hair and you're makeup! Ash Ketchum: Look! We put a lot of time into getting those gifts! So quit while you're ahead! Bloom: That's right you're in big trouble now Team Rocket! Davis Motomiya: Prepare to be defeated. - - - Tai Kamiya: Agumon, it's showtime! Matt Ishida: Gabumon, you too! (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) Davis Motomiya: '''Veemon time to digivolve! '''Ken Ichijouji: You too Wormmon! (Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon) (Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon) (ExVeemon and Stingmon Dna digivolve to Paildramon) T.K Takaishi (Season 2), Kari Kamiya (Season 2), Yolei Inoue & Cody Hida: Digi-armor Energize! (Armadillomn armor digivolve to Digmon The Drill of Power) (Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon The Wings of Love) (Gatomon (Season 2) armor digivolve to Nefertimon The Angel of Light) (Patamon (Season 2) armor digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope) Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-modify! Matrix digivolution activate! (Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon, Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon, Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon, next Growlmon digivolve to WarGrowlmon, Gargomon digivolve to Rapidmon and Kyubimon digivolve to Taomon) DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Spirit evolution! (Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon. Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon. Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon. J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemeon. Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon. And Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon) Bloom: Magic Winx! (Bloom, Flora and Tecna transform into Fairy form) Stella, Musa & Aisha: Enchantix! (Stella, Musa and Aisha transform into Enchantix form) - - - Emerl: 'Tai, catch it! (Emerl throws a keyblade that resembles the Crest of Courage and Tai grabs it, and then charges and jumps in the air towards the villains) '''Major Nixel: '''What the?! '''Zach Varmitech: '(Screams) (All the villains close their eyes preparing to get stabbed, but Tai stabs the ground and the villains open their eyes and looks at Tai who miss the targets) '''Villains: '''You missed! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Did I? '''Major Nixel: '''Uh, yeah. You did. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Say adios, present stealers! (The crest of courage symbol magically appears on the ground and starts to glow and then explodes sending Team Robot's enemies into the sky) '''Jessie: '''Already?! '''James, Meowth & Team Robot's Enemies: '''We're blasting off, permaturely! (Ding) '''Kari Kamiya: Yippee! - - - - (Now the heroes begin to open their gifts) Bonnie: (Shows the Pokémon a picture of them) What do you think? It looks just like you guys, right? - - - - - - - Serena: Olaf, what's wrong? Why are you doing this? Kristoff: Olaf, open the door, please. Emerl: Olaf, come out of there. Olaf: (crying) Why Elsa? Why did you have to lose? And now you're saying you had a great time battling? But you've lost! I don't like it! That doesn't make any sense! Anna: You've got to remember, Olaf. My sister is a Pokémon trainer and you know how Pokémon battles work. Olaf: But your sister lost, Anna! Why aren't you upset?! Anna: (gasps; sighs) I know it wasn't easy seeing my sister lose against Ash. But it doesn't matter. She fought as hard as she could and that's what's important. Tai Kamiya: You know, Olaf. Pokémon trainers don't have to work hard and hold battles just so they can keep winning most of the time. Olaf: That doesn't mean it's okay to lose!!! Elsa: Yes, it is! (Olaf gasps) Losing is a very important part of being a trainer. If you battled hard and done the best you can, then defeat can be the wisest thing to learn from. Think about how hard Ash and his Pokémon fought together without ever having the thought of accepting defeat. Olaf, they found strength they didn't know they had and that's what it's all about. (Olaf sniffs and wipes away his tears) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Olaf, if you want to keep that medal, that's fine with me. Honest. Thanks to that battle with Elsa, I've gotten a whole lot better and stronger too. And that's much more important than anything else. (Olaf comes out) Olaf: Hey, Elsa, Anna, everyone, once Ash enters the Kalos League, can I sit with you so I can learn more about Pokémon battles? Anna: Sure. Elsa: Absolutely. Olaf: Hey, Ash. I'm really sorry. You deserve this medal. Congratulations. Ash Ketchum: It's okay. Thanks. - - (Then everyone looks outside to see the fireworks) Bonnie: Fireworks! Kari Kamiya: There so beautiful! Ash Ketchum: Serena? Serena: Yes, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Here. Take this. I wanted you to have something for me. Serena: But what for? Ash Ketchum: I've never would've been able to choose for them without your help. So this is just my way of saying thanks a lot. Serena: Thank you, Ash. I'll always treasure it! Emerl: Hey, Tai. Tai Kamiya: Yes, Emerl? Emerl: I want you to have this. it on Tai's shirt It's the SUPS1 badge. It was given to me when I first became the leader. Tai Kamiya: Emerl, that was so nice of you. I really don't know what to say. - - - Narrator: (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts